Father Knows Best
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: What happens to Slade when his role as a father beomes imbalanced with his role as a vilan? Can he even learn to be a good father or a good rolemodel? Story is a lot better than it sounds, I really suck at summaries... Chapter 14 is up!
1. The Birth

I don't own the Teen Titan's I own Mary, and only Mary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been doing quick push-ups to stay in such good shape, but that wasn't going to bother the girl on his back completing the last remnants of her valued schoolwork.

Her hair was mousy brown. Her eyes, a steely blue, matching her mother's. Her face was beautiful enough to win a modeling competition with shear ease. The slender body that she had had been growing curves since she was thirteen. Now fourteen, her slender figure matched that of a Goddess. She stopped counting for her father on the floor, doing push-ups under her 132 pounds.

"Are you done yet father?" she asked firmly, carrying her father's gene of sternness.

"Not until a thousand…" her father grunted.

"What are you at now? I have a project to do."

"I'm your teacher. I can delay the project or cancel it altogether," her father stated.

"Well," the girl said, "what number are you at now?"

"I'm done…" her father said.

The girl jumped off of her father's back and sprinted to her room, books in hand.

The father stared, thinking coldly about the girl and not wanting to spend time with her father. He rubbed his fingers through his silvery hair and grinned. An eye patch covered his right eye. He looked nothing like his daughter; thank freaking God, he thought. But, she had his dark personality. She enjoyed technology and the dark. She wanted to learn from him other than going to a private school that he could surely pay for.

Her mother was a thing of pure beauty. It was a crazy one-night stand that turned into a relationship. He hadn't gotten some 'action' in a while after his wife had left him so he hired a whore off of the streets. He had thought that he had gotten the prettiest one and she wasn't so lucky in return. His eye had just been patched up with stitches still in place; it had really hurt when she tried to get all of the money she could get out of him.

A month after the incident, he had discovered that she was pregnant, after she had given birth, the first thing that he had done was given the baby a DNA test. It was his, even though he had protected himself.

She had lost her whore job on the streets while she was becoming 'rounder'. The crack baby that had her under his wing at the time was only focused on the amount of money that he got to buy larger rocks than the last one that he bought.

He took the whore in, only to discover that she had a form of terminal cancer. A rare form of terminal cancer that only gave her a few more months to live. She had died when the baby was three months old.

He, on the other had, was no good parent. He had had two kids in his last marriage, but his wife had taken care of the kids while he was supporting the family. He had to turn to various parenting books, each giving their own definition-' treat the child like a friend so that they will be your friend in return.'

He had burned all of the books that he had bought when that didn't work for a baby. Wintergreen, his faithful butler had taken care of the diapers and changing the child, also with the two-year-old crisis of 'potty training'. The butler was still taking care of the girl, informing her about the wonders of puberty and such stuff.

The only thing that her father actually did was teach her in basic calculus, history, sciences, and new technology theories. With the exception of major martial arts training. Her strength had surpassed some of his victims and enemies that he had.

Her complexion, he knew, would get her in trouble in the future if the Jump City had continued it's downfall into the sewers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mousy haired girl sprinted to her room, bypassing Wintergreen on the way to her own personal computer room. Her project would defiantly get Slade Wilson, her father, roaring with approval. If she completed the figures to absolute perfection as they were in her mind, she would be on the top of the world to her father, the only person that she had left in the world to talk to, other than Wintergreen, who she now only called 'Winter'.

"Hey Winter!" the girl shouted.

The butler turned around slowly. "Yes Master Mary?" the butler asked.

"Do you know where Slade keeps the scrapes of metal?" Mary asked sternly.

Wintergreen nodded his head. Mary dropped her books on the table next to her and followed Wintergreen to a hallway that she rarely ever traveled. Both of them walked into the room, filled to the brim with metal, plastic and anything that would make a geek go lost in their own mind.

"Thanks Winter…" Mary stuttered, "I'll call you later if I need you." She held up a cell phone in her hand that was only supposed to be used between Slade, Wintergreen and her.

Wintergreen walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Mary walked through the room, analyzing the scraps and pieces that jutted out of the piles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade walked to the shower and rubbed himself down thickly with soap and water. He dried himself off and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

A flash of red ran past Slade, making him to reach for the base of his towel around his firm waist.

"Hi dad…" a voice shouted.

He noticed that the flash was Mary, running with a handful of supplies. Apparently for her project that she was so hyped about finishing. Slade tightened the towel as he walked past his daughter's door; that was coincidentally open. Slade peered in, looking at the sparks that emitted from the welding that Mary was doing. Mary felt something lurking over her shoulder and she turned around.

"No daddy. You're not supposed to see this until the project is due…" Mary complained, shutting the door with a slam.

She turned back into the room and placed the welding mask back in front of her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want reviews. I won't add more to this story unless I get two good reviews. Even if it's from the same person. I really don't care.


	2. FIGHT!

I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, then I would've killed Starfire already. Damn over excited bitch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light started to take a beating on her eyes, even if she was wearing a mask that securely covered her eyes. She had been welding for a straight four hours, molding her project that would get her Slade's approval. She turned the fire off and hooked the tool to the wall, out of the reach that a flammable substance could get to it. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the metal of a full body replica of Slade in his famous mask that she knew all to well.

She smiled slowly, thinking about the fact of a cold bed to snuggle into. She walked to the other side of the room and took off her shirt. She grabbed her pajama shirt at the end of the bed and stuffed it over her head. Her grin faded to a tiresome frown and she ambled into the black sheets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade worked in his own computer lab that was about two times bigger than his daughters was. He had twice the amount of tools in the room, being more technologically advanced than his daughter.

He worked in complete silence, only driven out of his working mood by Wintergreen's ferocious cleaning job. He laid his tools down on a steel desk and rubbed his eye. He rubbed his silvery hair and walked out of his computer lab. He walked in the dark to his own room, knowing the way there by heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary woke up with a jolt, her stomach grumbling loudly. She tore the sheets off of her legs and walked away from her bed. She stumbled into the hallway and walked quietly into the hallway, knowing by memory where the kitchen was.

A glistening silver color emerged from the darkness. Mary's eyes tensed. She stopped walking to the kitchen and stared at the silver hair coming closer to her.

Slade stopped walking after spotting a brown color and blue eyes staring in the hallway at him. His body tensed, and he pounced at the blue eyes sleepily. His hand grabbed the person's shoulder and she was pushed into the wall.

"Dad, it's me…" Mary yawned. She pushed his hand off of her shoulder and smiled.

"What are you doing out of bed so late at night? Do I have to put a curfew on you?" Slade asked intently.

"I wanted a glass of water…" Mary lied.

"Go get a glass of water and then go to bed."

"Yes father."

Slade walked on as his daughter walked feverishly to the kitchen. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out a glass quietly. She filled the glass up with water from the refrigerator and sipped. Her eyes closed as she pushed her head back to drink the last of the liquid. She opened her eyes again and washed the glass.

A curious Wintergreen stepped into the kitchen. "Does Master Slade know that you're awake?" Wintergreen asked.

Mary turned around and smiled. She nodded her head and dried off the glass. She walked out of the kitchen and into her room. She pushed herself into her bed again and slept.

Mary woke up the next morning with a grin on her face. She walked to breakfast fully dressed in old clothes, prepared to work on her project all day, considering that it was a Saturday. "Good morning father," Mary said to Slade.

Slade nodded his head. Wintergreen had made an extravagant Saturday morning breakfast, as always. Mary waited until Slade grabbed a pancake before she started to eat. Wintergreen had taught her to be respectful toward her father. Her manners exceeded any other normal persons. She grabbed for the plate that Slade had just picked food off of and placed two pancakes on her plate. She grabbed the syrup and doused her plate. Slade stared at her. Wintergreen joined.

"Uh…" Slade said. "That's a lot of sugar."

Mary thought in her head dumbly. "Sorry father."

"Right…" Slade said. "I want you to join me in a practice session today."

Mary stared at her plate. "Yes father."

Mary finished off her pancakes and sipped her orange juice. Slade finished his breakfast before Mary did and walked away from the table. He stopped at her chair and patted her head. "After you get done your breakfast go to the weight room."

Mary finished off the last of her orange juice and rushed to the depths of her room. She paced her room nervously, wanting to finish her project instead of joining her father. She grabbed at the door handle calmly and walked out of her room. She briskly jogged down the hallway to the weight room and opened the door to find her father lifting a dangerous amount of weight for a normal man.

"Father?" Mary asked.

"Good, it's about time that you showed up. Lift these weights," he ordered, pointing to the weights that were beside the ones that he was just lifting.

"Of course father."

She picked up the weights and pumped them to and away from her for about ten minutes. She didn't complain about them being to heavy or for how many times she had to lift them until he told her to stop.

"Good," he said, "you can stop."

Mary reluctantly laid the weights gently into their places and walked over to the next thing that Slade wanted her to do. He pointed to a sword and she understood what that hand signal meant.

It was time to fight.

She grabbed the sword and he grabbed his. Being a pro swordsman, and not much into guns or firearms, he had taught his daughter how to protect herself from anything with the intention of getting in her way. "Ready father?" Mary asked grimly.

Slade nodded his head.

Neither made a move as they bowed to each other. After the pleasant bow, nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity, each planning his or her own movements. After thinking, Slade charged.

Mary jumped into the air, landing on Slade's back as he stumbled. She kicked herself off, sending him pounding into a wall. He had caught himself before flying face first into the gray cement wall, only covered by a thin black cushion. Mary stepped on the ground confidently, only knowing that Slade was going to come at her with the full intention of killing her; a deal that they had come up with when she first started her rounds with Slade.

He thrust himself toward her. She positioned her sword so that nothing could force her to move back. "Coming at me with the intention of killing me eh father?" Mary asked smoothly, putting a lasting amount of emphasis into the 'eh'.

Mary caught his sword in hers and struggled with the amount of strength that he laid on his own sword. "Can't keep mocking people while you fight if you're going to lose," Slade smirked.

Mary thrust her sword upwards, causing his sword to dismount from hers. "Who said that I was losing?" Mary asked. "The last time that I checked, I sent you flying face first into a wall."

Mary lunged for Slade. He dodged her, barely. "Maybe I taught you too well," Slade said. "I remember the first time that we fought. You ended up crying."

"I was nine!" Mary shouted. "You came at me with a sword and sliced open my arm!"

Mary pushed her sword to the ground and stared at her father. He smiled. "Yeah, when you sent time with me," Slade whispered.

Mary looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "I still spend time with you. You just keep loading me up with homework and junk…" Mary said slowly.

"Fine. I'll give you more time to do your homework then."

"Right…" Mary said, preparing to raise her sword again and attack him while he wasn't on his best guard.

He saw her raising her sword and then attack. He dodged again. "That was downright sneaky of you. I thought that I taught you to fight when your opponent was on guard and only on guard."

"What's your point?" Mary asked. She jumped into the air and swung her sword, narrowly missing chopping off his silver hair.

"Again, that was low…" he said.

Mary rolled her eyes and turned around. Slade was gone. "Where'd you go?" Mary asked the emptiness.

Slade looked down on Mary from the ceiling. He moved his sword to under his feet and jumped down to his daughter. The sharp end of his blade was below him, facing his daughter.

Mary looked up quickly. She fell to the ground and rolled on the floor, away from the blade. She breather heavily, unaware that Slade was going to come at her again.

He threw his sword at Mary, causing her to fall to the floor again. "And you called me low…" Mary grinned.

The sword that Slade had once had in his hand was lying on the floor, behind Mary. She looked behind herself and ran to the sword, knowing that if she had his sword, he'd give up.

Slade sprinted to his daughter and jumped her. She grabbed for his foot to drag him down but missed. He got to his sword and held it in the air. Mary held her breath and grinned.

"What's up?" Mary asked, dropping her sword.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that I really seemed to be needy at first about comments, but I had a friend review this story and she said that it was the greatest thing in the world. Please comment. For all of you who think that Slade would be a bad parent, well, if you didn't do your research about him, you wouldn't know that he is a father already. To two kids. Man, I wish that I was his kid, but that's why I came up with this story.


	3. I give up

Okay. I don't own teen Titans because I would've already strapped Slade or Robin down to a bed with chains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary threw her sword to the ground in surrender. "Okay, I give up…" Mary smiled.

Slade didn't take the 'giving up' part lightly. "Pick up your blade and finish your fight," Slade ordered, loosening his grip on his own sword.

Mary walked to her sword and pulled it up to herself. She tightened her grip and moved her legs. Her sword clanged into her father's sword.

"I wasn't really going to give up. I wanted to see what you would do…" Mary mocked.

Slade glared. "Then why'd you drop your sword?"

"To throw you off guard."

"Uh huh."

Mary jumped into the air, forcing herself to be propelled backward. Slade tightened his grip. Mary loosened her own grip. She stepped forward and he stepped forward too. Slade pushed himself off of the wall and stuffed his sword into his daughter.

Mary staggered backward. She dropped to the floor to stiffen the blow. Slade dropped his blade and walked away from his daughter.

"Hey," Mary chocked, "I'm not done fighting yet."

Slade turned around. "Go finish your project," he barked.

Mary turned and ran out of the room. Her chest hurt from the blade just narrowly piercing her skin. She jogged to her room and closed the door. She pulled off her sweaty clothes and pulled on a clean shirt and blue jeans. She rushed out of her room and toward her computer lab. She shut the door to that and began to work hastily. She stiffened the flame of the welder and began to weld her project again.

She finished the neuron system of her project and finished her twelve pages of notes and formulas. She looked admiringly at her finished work and smiled. She rushed out of her room and walked down the hall.

"Dad?" she shouted. She ran to Slade's computer room and knocked on the door. "Dad?" she questioned again.

"What?" an angry voice shouted through the door.

"Can I come in? I finished my project early and I wanted to show you," Mary stuttered.

A lock clicked, making the door unlocked. Her father's head appeared in the door. "Where is it?"

"In my computer lab."

Mary backed out of the way for her father to open the door and walk out. He followed her and she dragged him into the room.

"What is this?" he asked, curious.

"It's a neural suit that you can use to go on your missions for you. Here are the equations and my formulas that I used. It's completely safe and powered by a simple computer," Mary said. She stuffed the packet of formulas in his face and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"A neural suit that is powered by a computer. That can go on my missions for me…" Slade thought for a moment. "Yes, I like it."

Slade patted Mary's head and Mary smiled. After Slade carefully checked her equations and formulas he took the project to his own computer lab while Mary was sleeping in the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary woke up early in the morning and walked slowly to breakfast. Her main idea for the day was to work out until she fell over, exhausted from training. Her homework and projects had been completed, making her day feel like a waste.

The Sunday morning breakfast that Wintergreen made was the same as the Saturday morning breakfast; large and vast. Wintergreen laid out the breakfast for her. Her father never came to breakfast in the morning. Mary finished her breakfast hastily, wanting to train all day.

She ran to the weight room, stretching as she ran. She opened the door but stopped short of opening it completely. Grunting sounds filled the hallway as Mary stepped back from the door, staring in the lightened weight room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever you do, don't place an alert on this story for the cliffhanger. It's really not what you think, if you are sick minded. Slade isn't in the weight room making out with someone. He's training.


	4. The Project

I don't own Teen Titans. I own Mary and Mary only. If I owned Teen Titans Raven would be ruler of the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary shuffled her feet cautiously, watching her father beat the stuffing out of a dummy, literally. She peered through the crack of the door, quietly. Her mind watching and memorizing every move, copying her fathers ability and motions. She watched hesitantly as he turned around to the door, knowing that she was there.

"What do you want Mary?" he asked coldly.

The girl knew that she was in trouble because he never normally called her by her first name. She always went by 'daughter' and nothing more or less. She only got her name out of him if he was really happy or if he was in a really, really bad mood.

"What's up father?" Mary asked slowly. She stepped through the door and smiled slowly.

"What's up?" he asked cruelly.

Mary stepped closer to the weight stack. "I asked you first. Why didn't you come to breakfast?" Mary asked smartly.

"What's up?" he asked again, ignoring her second question.

Mary held her ground. "Why weren't you at breakfast this morning?"

"I'm your father. I don't have to answer your childish questions…" Slade said childishly. He walked over to Mary, his face; Mary noted was covered in sweat. He grabbed her shoulders. "I don't care what you think that you can get out of me…" Slade smirked. "You're just like I was when I was your age."

Mary smirked back at him. "I like that then…" she said.

Slade smiled. He patted her head, suddenly in a good mood. Mary grinned. She watched him leave the room, apparently going to get some grub.

"Tell me that I'm like him when he was my age-" Mary mocked. She punched the bag that was already spewing stuffing from the side. She kicked the bag over and over again, forcing the piles of stuffing on the floor to become heavier and thicker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half of a day of training, Mary had skipped lunch and was feeling dehydrated, tired and hungry. She moved slowly to the kitchen, starving for supper. Her feet seemed to walk themselves, into the kitchen and to the refrigerator.

She walked past her father, covered in sweat and water. Her face and brim of her t-shirt saturated. Slade decided to follow her through the kitchen, walking behind her. She didn't seem to notice him because she was so tired. He stopped following her as she reached into the fridge. She pulled out a piece of lunch that Wintergreen had reserved for her and stuffed it into her mouth greedily. She chomped down on her food. Her mind waned from eating to training until midnight.

She regained strength, noticing that somebody was watching her. She closed her eyes and charged. Slade's head fell to the floor. He placed his arm below him to strain his fall. His head never touched the ground considering the fact that his daughter caught his shoulder with half of her regained strength melting away again.

"Father? What were you doing?" she asked, huffing a deep breath. She dropped him to the ground so that he landed softly. Slade barely touched the ground before he was back on his feet again.

"I was watching you. You know that I sometimes worry…" Slade said putting emphasis into 'sometimes'.

"That's nice to know…" Mary yawned. "I'm going to go practice again." Mary walked out of the kitchen, sandwich still in hand. Slade followed her again. "Stop it!" Mary shouted.

"Stop what?" Slade asked coldly.

"You're following me!"

"So?"

"It's creepy!"

"Your point?"

"Hmm, never thought about that," Mary whispered. "Can you teach me something?"

Slade was taken aback by her request. "What do you want me to teach you?" he asked.

"When I was watching you this morning, I want to know how to fight like that…" Mary whispered.

Slade raised his gray eyebrows. "All right."

Mary smiled so big that it could barely fit her face. Slade waved his hand. "I want you to get some rest before you start to learn from me though. I think that you shouldn't train for the next two days at least," Slade said.

Mary opened her mouth to protest that she was fine but decided to close it when she looked down at herself. "Of course father."

Slade patted Mary on the head again. Mary felt overcome with joy and triumph. Her heart raced when her father touched her. She didn't have a sick, tormented/twisted crush on her father, she was just really excited to be shone affection.

Slade walked off into the hallway as Mary traveled behind, inches away. Slade looked behind himself as he walked into the doors that led to the living room. "What are you doing?" Slade asked.

Mary smiled with the thought of the conversation that had taken place minutes before. "Following you…" Mary smiled.

Slade rolled his eyes, trying to be a good father. He rubbed her head this time, signaling that he wanted her to follow him again, to spend time with him. They walked into Slade's computer room and plugged in the neural suit to test it.

After Slade connected the wires to himself, Mary pressed a few buttons on the nearby computer to start the machine. A pattern of numbers and letters formed on the computer screen. Mary recalculated all of the settings quickly and pressed a few more keys and italics. Mary smiled as the neural suit's left eye lit up.

"It's alive!" Mary shouted, imitating a mad scientist.

"Great, how do you work it?" Slade asked.


	5. Rose

I don't own Teen Titans. I only own Mary. If I owned Teen Titans Raven would rule the world and I would be in bed with Robin or Slade, one of the two not both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary stopped short of her sentence and peered over to her father. "Just move. If the circuits are right, then it will move with you. I nothing happens, then I'll fix it," Mary said with a black mark on her chin from where oil splashed up on her.

Mary watched as the neural suit moved with Slade. "It works," Slade said, impressed. Mary smiled.

She was impressed as well. She knew that it would work since she double-checked her calculations at least twenty times, but she didn't think that Slade would be so impressed. Her mind whizzed off in different directions, thinking about what would happen now that she had her father's respect and trust.

"Master Slade," Wintergreen interrupted, "Your daughter is here to see you…"

Mary turned around, thinking that she was his only daughter. Slade tore himself out of the suit and ran off of the podium that he was standing on. He slammed the door shut and locked it so Mary couldn't get out.

"Hey!" Mary shouted, annoyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade ran to his own room, threw on his orange mask, black and gray suit covered with pouches and guards. He ran out of his room and down the hallway. He knew that he had locked his other daughter in his computer lab.

He stopped short of the front door to his secret lair where his 'family' lived. He looked around, knowing that Wintergreen would've let Rose in.

"Rose?" he asked, pausing.

"Yes father?" a girlish and tempered voice asked back.

"What are you doing here? You disowned me…" Slade said, straightening his mask.

"I know…" Rose said, coming out of the shadows. "I heard that you had another brat."

"Your sources are delayed daughter."

"Oh, so it _**is**_ true?" Rose asked, smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary was flustered. "What in the world is happening here?" she asked herself. She banged on the door.

Wintergreen was passing by.

Mary heard footsteps and stopped pounding. "Hey!" she shouted. "Who's out there?"

Wintergreen turned the doorknob and noticed that it was locked. He pulled out his master key slowly. The key jammed into place and Mary heard a 'click'. She pushed on the door and Wintergreen was pushed back slowly.

"Sorry Winter!" Mary shouted, passing Wintergreen with an enormous jolt of energy and curiosity.

Mary rushed down the hallway, pushing herself faster and faster until she heard voices that were angry and unemotional; sort of.

"I came back father. I want to become the new Ravenger" Rose said.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? I want to avenge my mother. It's your fault that she's dead anyway…" Rose struggled to say.

"I didn't know that you even existed. Her death is not my fault."

Mary listened intently. Hanging on to every word muttered and whispered. 'What's happening here?' Mary asked herself.

"Great…" Rose said. "I still want the suit and I want you to train me until I'm better."

"Better?" Slade asked. "You're a master martial artist, you don't need my help. Go get it somewhere else."

Rose seemed to ponder his saying. Mary backed into the hallway more, knowing that the conversation was coming to a sudden halt.

"Fine, I'll leave. Remember the chance that I gave you _**father**_," Rose said, putting all of the emphasis on the word 'father'.

Slade moved away from Rose, seemingly shifting to motion Rose out of his lair. "Great, get out," Slade ordered.

Rose pushed back her natural white hair. "I will get that suit father."

"Good luck trying."

Rose shuffled her feet and then walked out of the lair, looking one last time at what could've been hers if Slade would've taken a notice to her existence.

Slade shut the door and tore off his mask. Mary heard it bang against the wall of the room. Mary cringed from the ringing sound that the metal mask left behind.

Slade's footsteps moved toward where Mary was. She bolted to his computer lab, thinking of a way to lock it again. She looked at the doorknob as her father was rounding a corner. 'All right!' Mary thought. 'Wintergreen left the key in the lock. I've got to thank him.'

She forced the key out of the lock and back into the palm of her hand. She pushed the door open and stuffed herself inside. She placed the key back into the lock and locked the door again. She slipped the key into her jean pocket and rushed to a chair, to sit down and act like she was there the entire time.

Slade unlocked the door and walked in. He saw Mary, hunched over in a chair, trying to hide her heavy breath. "So," Slade said, "Did you have fun listening to my conversation?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I worked REALLY hard on this story. I didn't even study for my Science or my American Cultures test. I feel really, really bad about that…Please review. My next updates will come back in about a day or two.


	6. Daddy's Genes

I don't own Teen Titans. The comic book or the show. I only own Mary and nothin' but.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary froze with fear. 'What's going to happen to me? Is he going to get mad or yell?' Mary asked herself.

Slade patted her head. Mary knew that something had pissed him off, whether it be his other and newfound daughter Rose, or the fact that she had listened to the conversation. Mary's back trembled as he lifted his hand.

"Who was she?" Mary asked, summing up a small amount of courage. Slade smiled, his silver hair mocking Mary, forcing her to cringe with raging fear.

Her genes felt torn apart. Her mother's genes had taken control; they were full of fear and helplessness. Her father's genes, the courageous and proud genetics were locked away, being tormented and tortured with the newly let out genes.

Slade moved closer to his daughter, pulling up a chair next to her. "She's the kind of kid that I don't want you around…" Slade answered, not fully answering her question.

Slade sat down and started to rip off his pads and tools that lined his black and gray suit. Slade kept his black underclothes on, because he was a father and he was sitting in front of his daughter, a 'child,' he thought.

"Well," Mary said, regaining her father's genes, "that helps me answer my question."

Slade placed his elbow on the table and listened to his daughter's childish remarks. "You don't need to know everything about me," Slade said. "I keep a lot of things from you."

Mary opened her mouth. She shut it while thinking. 'Well, I keep a lot of things from him too. It's not like we have our own, personal secrets to share that we'll both listen to,' Mary thought. She stared at him. He stared back. "What?" Mary shouted.

"I think that you need to get out for a bit," Slade said, trying to push his daughter out of his computer lab.

Mary looked shocked. "Get out?" she repeated. "Where?"

"Outside, in the sun for a bit."

Mary was pushed out of her father's computer lab. She stared at the closed door in front of her. She walked away, upset about the rudeness of her father. She passed Wintergreen and thought of the key that was in her pocket.

"Here Winter. This was still in the doorknob."

"Oh was it!" Wintergreen asked, smiling.

Mary smiled back at him, knowing that he did that on purpose. "Thanks."

Winter waved the dust cloth that he held and Mary walked to the front door, leading to the outside world. She placed her hand in her other pocket to make sure that the cell phone that Slade gave her years before was still there. She opened the door as she felt the plastic and walked outside into a world only known to her by books and pictures.

She walked out of the underground lair and toward the nearby pier. She stopped and turned to face the giant city that overwhelmed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was kind of short, but don't let it stop you from reviewing. I enjoy reviews. Oh…I did some research and found out that Slade had three kids. His sons he either killed or were killed by his enemies and Rose, aka Ravenger, was his secret daughter that even he didn't know about. When the past Ravenger took Rose as a hostage, Slade never came to her rescue. Her mother, Lili died while trying to protect her. Lili was Slade's friend, or a girlfriend at the time. Lili had kept Rose a secret from Slade. Rose will show up later in my story in the costume of Ravenger.

In remembrance to Lili… please comment. (Lili will probably be mentioned too).


	7. Get Some Sun

I don't own Teen Titan's, comic book or TV series. I own Mary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary turned her head and looked at the water beneath her. She sighed as she wiped off the smear of oil off of her cheeks. She stared continually at the water and then turned her head for what felt like an eternity. A large shadow had been watching her.

"Hello father," Mary whispered. She moved her eyes from the water to stare at her father in pedestrian clothes. Slade's right eye was covered with an eye patch as he stared back at his daughter.

"What are you doing out here?" Slade asked.

"You told me to get some sun, you know, go outside," Mary said slowly.

Slade looked down at his shoulder high daughter. She had still been growing and would continue to one day get up to his height or maybe, just a little bit shorter. He patted Mary's head and then grabbed her right shoulder. He guided her toward the bright city, now illuminated with the lights from people's apartments and houses.

"What do you think of the city daughter?" he asked while they passed a cowering mugger.

"I like the lair better."

Mary turned her head to stare back at the mugger, curled over in his own lap. 'He was probably beat up by the person he was trying to mug,' Mary thought.

Slade pushed Mary's head away from facing the mugger, not wanting the mugger to charge and 'feel her up'. "Keep moving Mary," Slade sighed.

"What's up with that guy?"

Slade didn't answer his daughter until they were out of range of the mugger's hearing. "He's the kind of person that failed school, doesn't have a job, and probably has a family that is screwed up in the head."

Mary beamed at her father's knowledge. "Okay!" Mary shouted. She looked ahead at the football stadium. The bright sunlight and the red uniforms were appealing to Mary. "What's that father?" Mary asked.

Slade smiled. He patted his daughter's head and whispered his answer while they passed. "That is football. I know that you read about the sports of America for homework one day."

Mary watched the football players in pennies score a touchdown. The play started again because the coach wasn't fully satisfied. The football twirled past the goal post from where Slade and Mary were watching and outside of the fence. Mary jumped into the air and caught the football.

The entire football team stared at the mousy haired **girl** who caught the football that was out of all of their reach. The whistle in the coach's mouth fell out, dousing a spot on his shirt in saliva. "Hey girly!" he shouted. "Pass the ball over to the boy's!"

Mary was about ten feet ahead of her father. She turned back to look at him. "Give it back…" Slade said, smirking.

"Yeah, come on girl! Gimme da ball!" a close player said.

Mary smiled. She set up a powerful stance and then threw the ball carelessly. She smiled as the ball soared past the fence, toward the opposite goal line and hit the coach. The coach staggered. He fell to the ground and all of the players rushed over to him.

"Sorry!" Mary shouted in apology.

Slade took her by the shoulder and lead her away from the now angry coach and team. "That wasn't what the guy meant by 'hand over the ball,'" Slade said.

"But…" Mary started. "I did nothing wrong…"

"If people see that you can throw a football across a football stadium, they're going to come after you and put you in some kind of insane team."

Mary nodded her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mary was walking past the stadium, alone. She stopped as the players surrounded her. "I knew that I should've taken the ally…" Mary whispered to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I understand now that I have been spelling Ravager as Ravenger. I'm sorry. I have had the name Raven on the mind lately. This entire story revolves around the episode 'Go' which is the very first time that all of the Titans meet. Again, I'm sorry that I spelled her name wrong…

But, in other words, please comment. I have worked really hard on this.


	8. Pretty Lady

I don't own Teen Titan's and I never will. (Unless I become very VERY rich when I'm older, which I'm working on at the moment…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary stared at the white helmets and red jerseys. She stepped back a bit, knocking into one of the players behind her. She looked behind her. The quarterback was smiling at the pretty girl who could throw farther than any of his teammates.

"What's up?" Mary asked the players, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of the predicament alive if she didn't stay still. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Mary shouted. "I returned your football, just the way you wanted."

"All right ladies!" the coach's voice shouted from the depths of the giant players. "Move it! I want to talk to the pretty lady!"

Mary winced. 'Did he just say 'pretty lady'?' Mary thought. He mind slithered into a serpent, preparing to attack if she was in trouble. 'I knew that I should've taken the ally,' Mary repeated herself.

"Pretty lady looks scared…" the quarterback whispered to the player on the left of him.

Mary elbowed him in the gut, to force him to bend backward and then hurl himself forward in unbearable pain. "I'm not going to put up with that girly," Mary snickered, putting all of the sentences emphasis into 'girly'.

The coach smiled as he forced his way past the last few players. He grabbed her arm. "So," he said, "this is the arm that threw a football over a hundred yards."

Mary snatched her arm away. The coach grinned. "I don't know coach," a player behind him said, "I don't think that the girl threw the football. I think that it was the old guy that was with 'er."

The coach turned around abruptly. "Do you think that I didn't see the girl throw the ball?" he asked, shouting. "Hell, she's more of a man than you are!"

"Okay, coach?" Mary asked. He nodded at the title. "Ah, I'm not a guy. Far from it…"

"No freakin' duh, about time that I see somebody intelligent around here. Say girly, what's ya name?" the coach asked.

"Mary."

"Pretty name girly."

'Great, an idiot…' Mary thought.

"Well, meet the Jump City High School football team," he said throwing both of his arms in the air.

"I'm not joining anything…" Mary said before he could ask anything.

"I'm not asking you to join anything. I just want to know what school ya go ta."

"I don't go to a school. I'm home schooled," Mary said, rolling her eyes.

The coach caught her rolling her eyes. "I like ya girly…" he said. Mary stepped back to the pissed off quarterback. She would've rather taken the pissed off player than the horny coach. The coach caught on. "No…no, not like that…" he said suddenly. "I meant that I liked your spunk. Ya never let me finish da sentence."

Mary's left eyebrow went up in disgust based on his bad grammar. "Great. Can I leave?"

The coach shook his head. "Nah…not yet," he said. "I want ta see dat throw again."

Mary noticed that there was a football in one of the player's hands. She grabbed it and threw, not really caring on where it went. The football apparently had its mindset on flying past the other goal post (over one hundred yards away). Mary smirked while the coach stuttered a sigh of delight. "That was amazin'!" the player who doubted her shouted.

"Can I leave now?" Mary asked politely.

"No way girly."

'What was the point of telling him my name if he wasn't ever going to use it?' Mary asked herself.

Mary rolled her eyes at his answer. She jumped into the air, smashing onto two player's shoulders. She positioned herself and ran on their helmets and shoulders. He players didn't seem to notice the weight on their large muscles. "Hey! Girly! Come back here!" the coach shouted over the grunts of the players.

"NO!" Mary shouted back to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't too proud with this chapter. I think that most coaches only want to win and get good players that he or she knows will win. But, oh well. Sorry if you were expecting Ravager to be mentioned. She'll be mentioned in awhile. I promise. I never lie, not unless there's some sort of gain in it.

But, in other words, please review. I love to hear your comments and improvements.

P.S.- What's an A/N?


	9. Beverly

I don't own Teen Titans. I only own Mary

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary ended up shivering in her room. She rubbed her shoulders and cringed at the thought of the coach's face. "He was really creepy, I'm really glad that I threw the football at him that night," Mary said to herself.

Her father was passing by an open door. "Mary!" he shouted.

Mary jumped off of her bed and ran out into the hallway to meet her father. "What's up dad?"

"Why is your door open? I ordered you to close it… What's wrong?" he asked, automatically knowing that something was wrong with Mary by the look on her face.

"Err, nothing father…" Mary answered, lying to him.

"I hate liars. Tell me the truth," he said.

Mary bit her tongue. "Um…you know how you told me last night about not throwing the football because some psychopath will want to make me a football player?" Mary asked, pushing her fingers together nervously, losing her father's genes again. Slade nodded. "Well, I went outside and ran into the football players again…"

"What did they do?"

"They cornered me and then they wanted me to throw the football again."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was cornered. I had no other choice."

"I taught you how to defend yourself…" Slade said. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a sudden pain of relief that the football players didn't rape her and frustration because she threw the football for them. "What did I tell you last night?"

"I know what ya told me…" Mary stuttered, letting her grammar slip from her fingers. "I got away though," she pointed out, hoping to not make her father entirely furious.

Slade pushed her out of the hallway and into her room. He still stood out in the hallway as Mary stared up at him. Slade shut the door and locked it. Mary turned back around in her room and paced the floor.

This was Slade's form of time out and to think about all of the bad things that she had done. How she had disobeyed him, how she shouldn't have really gone outside when she was always cooped up in the lair everyday. She should've taken the ally if she had gone out. 'But the ally is really dark and dirty…' Mary thought to herself. 'I've really got to start spending more time with dad, then, maybe I won't get in so much trouble.' She stopped pacing her room and sat down on her bed. She laid back and stared at the ceiling, her mind drifted to the coldness of her room to the unfairness of life. 'Life would always be easy for me though…' Mary thought. 'I've got father. Soon, I want to become his apprentice when I get older. When he decides to train me more…'

Mary fell into a deep slumber, her class for the day with Slade buzzed through her mind and then dispersed into her memory for the test that Slade had planned for tomorrow. The meeting with the football players and the perverted coach burned her mind, leaving a firm indentation about what to do if she ever was cornered by them again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade worked on the neural suit that his daughter had given him. He reconfigured the wires to make the suit safer to take off in need and to make the suit faster to put back on. He worked fast, his mind already being provoked with the time that he sent Mary in her own time of thought.

"Wintergreen!" Slade shouted.

The old butler waltzed into the room, holding a silver ornate tray. Wintergreen placed the tray on a nearby desk and walked to his master. "Yes Master Slade?" Wintergreen asked in a monotone voice.

"Press the throttle when I get in…" Slade said, pulling the suit on quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Slade unlocking her door. He didn't walk in to say goodnight (as freakin' if people!). He continued to walk back to his own room, tiptoeing silently as he walked.

Mary paced her room again. She was interrupted in sleeping by the 'click' of the lock. She turned on her computer and started to vigorously type. Her mind confused with the latest calculus she had to endure from her father. "How did he position Jupiter?" Mary asked herself in a calming whisper. She placed her hand on her forehead and finished the problem as the sun arose outside.

Mary stared at her alarm clock. The time wouldn't change as she counted with the clock. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…" she muttered under her breath, unable to fall into slumber again.

"Mary Beverly Wilson!" Slade's voice bellowed from the other side of Mary's door. He slammed the door with his fists.

Mary heard her middle name and winced. 'He's really pissed off at something!' Mary shouted in her head. She opened the door to her father's furious face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, her middle name is Beverly because my middle name is Beverly. I love my middle names. The entire thing that shut my mouth is that I have two middle names. I had to choose which one to give her. But, my first middle name is said a lot more, so I decided to give my second middle name a little recognition.

In other words, please review, comment, what ever you like to call it. Oh, thanks to the seven people who reviewed so far. (That's about one per chapter if you don't know how to add!)

Review! If you want to know what happens to Mary Beverly Wilson.


	10. The Coach

I DO NOT own any of the titans or the show itself. I really wish that I did though. Because it would still be airing and I would be very happy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello father…" Mary said sweetly, trying to sound as innocent as she could, even though she didn't know what she had done to get yelled at.

"You…" Slade tried to say. "What did you do?!"

Mary was confused. "I haven't done anything father…" Mary whispered, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

Slade grabbed her arm and dragged her to the living room. He threw her on the black silk couch and forced her head to look at the television.

"Yeah…" the perverted coach said through the television. "I found her. But the only problem is that she pounded my players pretty good. She ran off and I haven't seen her since. Did I mention that I'm your BIGGEST fan Cheryl?"

"Yes," the news reporter named Cheryl sighed, "Twice, you said that TWICE!" She sounded really annoyed.

Mary blinked and Slade let go of her face to turn off the television. "You pounded his players?!" Slade shouted.

"NO!" Mary said defending herself. "I only…" she trailed off, "stepped on them."

Slade looked more annoyed than the reporter did. "You are NEVER going outside unless I'm with you. Do you understand?" Slade asked, his tone lightening.

Mary nodded her head without words. Slade walked out of the room, proving his point that seemed to sink into his daughter's skin tightly.

"Sorry father…" Mary whispered when he was out of earshot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade moved his body away from his daughter's attack. "Are you getting weak or is there something bothering you dear daughter?" Slade asked in a worry-free monotone voice.

Mary stopped her attack. "No father…" she lied.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate liars?"

Mary looked at the floor. "That man lied!" Mary shouted. "I wanted away from that place. He didn't find me…well, not literally. I was walking by and he surrounded me…" Mary whispered.

Slade rolled his eyes. He set his knife on the floor, he wasn't going to attack with his daughter out of her own little world, let alone the real world. "Well, I'm taking you outside later. Maybe I can meet this 'coach' and give him a 'gift'…" Slade sneered.

Mary felt a chill go down her spine. She didn't want to know what the gift was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lesson on Calculus hadn't gone as well as Mary had hoped it would've gone. She hadn't understood on how scientists had positioned Neptune. She only barely got her homework finished until Slade called her to come outside with him.

"I'm coming father!" Mary shouted when she heard him impatiently call her name. Mary rushed to the front door, and then followed her father out into the pier.

"When you see the football team, run."

Mary looked curious. "Yes father," she answered even though she had no intention of leaving when he told her to.

Slade placed his hand on her head and his arm relaxed there until the football field came roaring into view. Red and white bobbed in and out of vision as Mary struggled to see the coach. "He's not there…" Slade said; sounding disappointed.

Mary almost broke into a smile but decided to hind it. "Wait father!" Mary shouted. "There he is! He thinks that he can jump us!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have had so much fun making up this story. But! The only reason why Mary knows that the coach is going to jump them is because he's running to them with his arms spread wide open. I guess that he's desperate. I might make his job on the line. OH! Cyborg's real name is Victor Stone right? Well, he's coming up in the next chapter!

Review!


	11. The Plead

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, then I would be bound to a wall, laughing myself into the utmost insanity!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade grabbed the fat balding head of the coach and thrust his back into the dirt. "Come for my daughter again, and you'll wish that you were dead," Slade mused, staring coldly at the dirt stained coach on the ground.

The coach felt a chill travel up and down his spine. 'I shouldn't piss off this guy…' he thought. 'He kinda creeps me out. I wondered where the girl got her spunk and courage…'

Mary walked over to her father and tugged at his sleeve. "I can fend for myself father."

Slade softened his eye and grabbed her shoulder. He led her out of the glaring teammates and past the nearby butcher shop. 'Convenient place for a knife…' he thought.

Mary stared up at him as the passed the shop. "Don't think like that, please father…" Mary begged, being as cute as she possibly could be.

"For you…" Slade trailed off, "I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary now had the chance to go outside freely after her father had threatened the coach. She always passed the football field, embraced with curiosity of how the sport was actually played. During her visits, the coach would look at her once and then his eyes would travel to the players in total fear that Slade would kill him.

Mary always snickered at this behind his back.

"Stone!" the coach shouted as his eyes darted to his players while Mary passed. "Get your black ass over here!"

Mary felt very offended that the coach had treated his players so cruelly and that he was raciest. She stopped at the edge of the field to watch the ongoing play.

"Coach, I've been trying my heart out and I can't get it!" Victor Stone croaked under his breath.

"Well, keep trying. But, here's what I want you to do right now…" the coach said.

Mary couldn't here the rest of his order but she already knew what it was when the sweaty player sprinted over to her.

"Hi," he said. "My name's Victor Stone." He held out his hand for an awaiting handshake.

Mary took it and she shook. "Nice to meet you," she lied, "My name's Mary." She didn't give out her last name based on pure dedication that the coach would want it.

Victor Stone stood still for a moment, without words. He was over confidant, his mind on other things like football and girls, other than the girl resting her body weight on the fence in front of him.

Mary smirked, he father's genes taking over. "Why are you here?" Mary asked, feeling no way that the conversation could go further south.

"Err…the coach…you know…he…he's weird about his players…he wants you on the team!" Victor just blurted out.

Mary smiled and muttered under her breath, "To freaking bad."

"I'm so gonna get kicked off the team."

"Why?"

"He told me to do something," Victor said.

"Well, he doesn't have the right to kick you off. You're the best player on the team from what I've seen lately."

"I don't think that you know football to well then…"

"I think that I don't either and yet, I'm not all weirded out about being kicked off a team."  
"Where did this conversation lead to?"

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"You heard me…"

"That's not funny. I'm supposed to take you to the coach."

"Some other time then…" Mary whispered, walking away from Victor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary walked past Wintergreen with a guilty look on her face. "What did you do now?" Wintergreen asked, reading her like an open book.

Mary looked up at him, wiping the guilt look off of her face. "What?"

"Nothing then I guess…" Wintergreen said; sounding disappointed.

Mary walked past her bedroom door and to the weight room. In the shadows, a woman figure leaned against the wall…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH!!!! Cliffhanger! I'm not so sure if I should make Ravager come back yet. Do you think that I should? I mean, I said that she'd be back…But, I don't know…Well, she's going to be playing a VERY important art at the end of the story (just my form of foreshadowing).

Please review!

Okay, I know that this sounds kind of demanding, but, if I don't get a least one review, then I'm not updating and people can just suffer…

Have a nice day!


	12. Fifty Bucks for a Pizza

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy! Here you go! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary walked to the shadow quietly, her footsteps silent, almost like she wasn't even there. Her father would be proud of her when he saw how quiet she was.

Rose, her father's other daughter ran past her, carrying an outfit. Mary pushed her foot out to trip her and she fell flat on her face. "What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Get off of me!" Rose shouted as Mary crawled on top of her back to keep her on the ground until Wintergreen or her father came by.

"Wintergreen! Father!" Mary shouted, holding a knife up to Rose's neck. "What are you doing here?" Mary asked hurriedly as she heard footsteps.

"I'm here to steal the uniform," Rose muttered.

Mary's heart skipped a beat as Rose smiled and pushed her to the ground, stealing the knife from her hand. Rose threw the knife to the wall and kicked Mary to the side of the hallway. Mary fell but she wouldn't let Rose steal one of her father's possessions. "Give that back!" Mary shouted.

"Not in a million years!" Rose screamed as she bolted to the door, with Mary quickly following. Mary grabbed her silver hair and pulled back as Slade sprinted around the corner.

"Mary! Let her go!" he shouted.

Mary obediently let Rose flee and she landed on her feet, in front of her father. "But father?" Mary asked.

"She's trying to follow a path, I'll let her this time…" Slade frowned as he rubbed Mary's head with his hand.

"Yours Miss?" Wintergreen asked as he held out a knife.

"Thanks Wintergreen," Mary smiled as she grabbed the knife out of his hand. Slade had his mask off, his silver hair ruffled and askew as he pushed his hand through it.

"Where were you during dinner?" Slade asked.

"I walked for a while, must have lost track of time…sorry father," Mary sighed. Slade nodded his head and walked her to her room. "Goodnight," Mary smiled before closing the door.

"Goodnight daughter," Slade frowned as he pushed his hand through his hair again.

Mary walked around her room for a while, unsure of what to do. She pushed the thoughts of sleep out of her mind as she lay on her bed. Her eyes started to close and her banished thoughts came back to her, screaming in her ears and mind. Mary fell asleep quickly to waver in and out of her dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary woke to the sound of her alarm. She pressed the snooze button but decided to get up. She turned the alarm off completely and walked to her closet. She pulled on her black training uniform and stepped out of her room yawning.

She walked to the kitchen and frowned to Wintergreen. "What are your plans for today?" Wintergreen asked.

"Well," Mary sighed as she pulled out the cereal, "Father isn't training me today nor is he giving me a lesson. I was hoping that he would let me walk around outside and get some fresh air."

"I'm not sure that Master Wilson will let you go outside for a while after last night," Wintergreen sighed as he took out the milk for Mary.

"Thank you," Mary yawned as she grabbed the milk and drowned her cereal in it. "I guess that you're right but it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot," Mary sighed as she took her bowl to the table and sat down. Wintergreen nodded his head and left the kitchen to finish up his morning chores.

Slade walked into the dining room and walked to the table. "Go out and have some fun today. Don't be late tonight, your curfew is still dark when the streetlights come on," Slade smiled as he stuffed a fifty in her clenched hand.

"I thought…last night…why do you want me gone?" she asked as she placed the fifty on the table and stared at it.

"I don't want you gone, it's just some business that I have today. I have a paid assassination to complete and I don't want you around the house," Slade smiled.

Mary stared at him. "Okay," she said.

"Good," Slade said as he walked out of the room. Mary stared at the door for a second and then giggled in her chair.

She grabbed the fifty on the table and stuffed it in her pocket. She washed her dish and laid it in the drying rack. She walked to her bedroom and pulled on a red shirt. She kept her pants on because they had a compartment for her knife. She walked out of the house and down the pier. She sprinted up the side of a building and stood on the roof, staring at the dirty water below her. She sighed and then jumped off of the roof. She walked past the football field that wasn't full of players and an angry coach.

She walked to the other side of town and smiled. The view was better than at the pier and she breathed in the aroma of the ocean water. She smiled and fell to the green grass of the park. Her leg felt the fifty in her pocket and she smiled. 'That is going to be way more than enough for a piece of pizza,' Mary thought. She kept the money in her pocket for fear of getting robbed.

She pushed her body off of the ground and walked into the shadows. Her legs walked past the shadows and she saw a glimpse of black cross her eyes. Her eyes turned to the glimpse but her head stayed where it was. Another black mark crossed her eyes and she glared at two people dressed in black.

"Don't move girly," a masked man ordered as he walked over to her. The other man held a gun to her and he walked slowly over to Mary, waving the gun. Mary shifted her pose and kicked the man without the gun away. She kicked the gun out of the man's hand and smiled as it fell to the ground and misfired. Mary jumped into the air and pulled on the fire escape to hit the men with. She hit one mans' head and grinned as she punched the other man to the wall. He collapsed on the ground moaning as the other one grunted.

Mary tore off their masks and rolled her eyes. The people who tried to mug her were seemingly pore and desperate for money. She stood from the ground and walked away as police lights scanned the area, knowing that people were being robbed in the area. Mary jumped to the roof of another building and walked on the ledge, not afraid of falling.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, going north toward the football field slowly. She pushed her arms out of her body to balance herself as she walked across a rope. She jumped off the buildings and walked to the east now, bypassing the football field and walking to the pizza shop, knowing that it was now noon and time for a little lunch.

Mary sat down at a lone table when a green boy shifted out of the shadows. "Want some company?" he asked.

Mary stared for a minute and then nodded her head. "You may sit. Want some grub?" she asked, trying to sound as city friendly as she could. The green boy nodded. "What your name?" Mary asked.

"Beast boy, what's yours?" he asked back.

"Mary."

"That's a nice name," he complimented.

"Yours is defiantly unique too," Mary sighed as the pizza came. It was a plain cheese pizza and she tore off a slice for the green boy. She handed him a plate and grabbed a piece for herself.

"Thanks," he smiled as he ate the piece of pizza like it was the first meal he ever ate.

"No problem. I'm not very good with people, do you mind telling me about how you became green?" Mary asked, stepping over her boundaries.

"I was born this way, why were you born white?" he asked back.

"If you want to harass me, then you can forget about a second piece," Mary threatened as Beast boy's stomach growled.

"Sorry…" Beast boy apologized. "I haven't seen you around here, ever," Beast boy smiled as he chewed on the limp piece of cheese.

"I'm kind of new to the outside world. I'm very sheltered," Mary sighed.

"Oh, that sucks."

Mary looked at him, trying to pick up on his urban lingo. "Yeah, it err…sucks…" Mary said. Mary finished her piece of pizza and looked away, not hungry. "I have to go. I'll pay for the pizza, don't worry, you can finish the rest of take it home if you want to."

"Good bye," Beast boy whispered as Mary turned to the cash register and paid for the meal. Mary turned to the exit and walked off, feeling like she was being followed.

Mary bolted toward the football field and found two shadows behind her. A hand grabbed her and she turned around and grabbed the arm, almost snapping it until she looked at the face. "Aren't you that Boy Wonder from Gotham?" Mary asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there are a lot of people who read this! I don't care if you read it and you didn't like it! The button is over to the bottom left! Click the darn thing and give me a review! I don't care if it's something as lame as 'Eggs…' or 'Pineapple…' Just write something! I don't care what!

Review!

Review!!

Review!!!


	13. I Know About Your Father

I know that this chapter is short but I thought hat it would be good to end it there!

* * *

Mary thought violently in her head when another, full-grown man walked to face her. "What do you two want? Aren't you both supposed to be in a belfry?" she asked, smirking at her rudeness.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home with your daddy?" 'Boy Wonder' asked shallowly.

"Mary's smirk turned to a frown. "What do you two want?" she asked hesitantly, worried now that they knew a bit too much about her.

"Just to talk," the full-grown man sighed.

"The last time somebody wanted to talk to me was to explain how to withstand from killing somebody, now I don't feel like talking. Go talk to an answering machine," she grinned as she started to walk away.

'Boy Wonder' caught her shirt and pulled her back. Mary glared at him and punched his hand away. "That's enough Robin," the man threatened.

"Sorry Batman."

"Talk to the bird and let me leave," Mary threatened with a glare that would've turned Medusa into a statue.

"Nobody is holding you here," Batman smirked.

Mary rolled her eyes. "You're sidekick doesn't think the same way. I'm leaving then."

She started to walk off but Batman grabbed her arm and shoved the other arm behind her back. He chained her wrists together and sat her on the ground roughly. Robin held a sharp bird-a-rang against her neck. "Now I'm forcing you to stay here," Batman smiled.

Mary half-rolled her eyes and glared at Batman. "Great, now what do you want to talk about?" she asked, wriggling her hands around, silently jiggling the handcuffs on her wrists.

"We want to talk about your father," Robin snickered.

"I'm not talking about that. You're not going to get anything out of me. I'm not easy to break," Mary grinned as she found the weak point in her cuff. She didn't jam the weak point yet because she was curious. She wanted to find out what they wanted to know. "Anything else?" she asked smugly.

"Did you know that you're father has three other kids to two different women other than your own mother?" Batman asked.

Mary glared at the ground. She knew that Slade had children like Rose. She knew that he had two boys and that he was married. She looked back up at Batman. "Yes, I knew that," she sighed.

Batman grinned. Scraping her for information was going to be harder than he thought. "And what do you think of that?" he asked.

"What?! Are you writing a book or something?!" Mary snorted. She pulled the cuffs apart and pushed her hands in front of her body. She cartwheeled over the edge of the building and dropped to the ground, running into the shadows.

"I told you that she would get away…" Robin groaned.

* * *

Ya…I know that the chapter was short but review anyway…please? No flames and I don't own Teen Titians…I didn't say that before so there it is! 


	14. I Have My Sources

I don't own Teen Titans. Just this idea and Mary!

* * *

Mary jumped from building to building, some parts of the cuffs attached to her. She looked down at her cuffed wrists and she turned around sharply, thinking that something was following her. Sshe looked from side to side, behind her, below her and above her.

'Nothing, great,' Mary thought. 'Now, how to get out of these cuffs completely?'

Mary pulled out her knife and jammed the point into the keyhole. She tore the knife down the side and the lock was completely busted apart. Mary smiled and took off the left cuff. She looked wickedly at the right one, thinking how to get it off. She laid the knife in the pocket that she took it out of and she bashed her hand against the ground, noticing another weak spot. The cuff popped open and her wrist now screamed with pain. Mary ignored the pain and kicked the cuffs off of the building she was standing on. She jumped to the next building and sprinted down the fire emergency exit. She jumped from the base of the exit and walked away calmly, her guard still up in case Batman and Robin wanted to chase her through the crowded streets of Jump City.

She felt eyes watching her as she walked a dark street, the streetlights now flickering to come on. Mary hastened her steps to meet her father's curfew. Something caught her shirttail and she turned around.

"Hey, I never thought that I'd see you again," a small green boy smiled.

"Beast Boy," Mary smiled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Beast Boy grinned, holding a small box in his hand.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but I've got to get home before the street lights come on. You should get going too," Mary smiled, trying to be nice while her guard was still up.

"See you later then, be safe," Beast Boy muttered, obviously disappointed.

"You too Beast Boy," Mary sighed, turning her back and walking away. Beast Boy did the same, only he looked downcast about it. Mary on the other hand wanted to get home as safely and as quickly as she could. As soon as she saw one streetlight completely on, she knew that she was going to be in trouble. She rolled her eyes and sprinted to the opposite side of the pier that she was supposed to be going to. She heard footsteps behind her as she ran down the side and into a vacant building. She stopped short of the corner and looked around.

'Dad, where is it?' she asked slowly. 'You've really got to explain things better.'

Mary swiftly ducked behind a large box, something that was obviously left behind by the last person who owned it.

"She could've gone anywhere and you think that she went here? What makes you so sure Bats?" Robin asked.

"I have my sources Robin now keep quiet," Batman shushed.

Mary's eyes went big and she breathed silently. She listened to the footsteps nearing the box she was hiding behind and then they turned away. Mary felt shadows lingering and she stopped breathing.

"So, when do you think she'll come out?" Robin asked, yawning.

Batman pulled the box away from the wall and Mary wasn't there. "She's obviously a martial artist specialist," Batman sighed.

"In English!" Robin sarcastically whispered.

"She's like you and me. She knows how to hide herself well and how to fight," Batman sighed.

"All right! A worthy opponent!" Robin whispered.

Mary hid herself deeper behind the steel rafters in the ceiling. 'They're good,' Mary thought. 'Really good.'

* * *

Slade waited for his daughter to return. He hated to wait and he hated making people wait. His assassination attempt had been completed successfully; he had gutted the traitor and burned him to hide any traces he might have left (watch Bones for that!). He looked up at the darkening sky a felt something wrong in the air. He walked back into his underground house and grabbed his deathly mask and uniform.

* * *

Mary breathed calmly, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere thinking irrationally. A small flicker of light traveled up through the ceiling and Mary dunked behind the pole she was leaning on.

"I see you up there," Robin cooed. "Better come down 'cause I don't feel like coming up."

Mary grinned and jumped out of her place, scaring Robin and Batman completely from how she just jumped right from the ceiling. She landed on her feet and smiled up at them. "What do you want?" she asked playfully.

"Answers," Batman muttered.

Mary grinned. "I told you before that I didn't have any. Why won't you leave me alone?"

"We're not going to leave you alone until you answer our questions," Robin smiled, edging his feet toward her.

"Take another step and I run for it," Mary threatened. "What do you want to know?" she asked Batman.

Batman smiled a bit and turned around at the open door. Slade was standing at the doorway, his back at the wall and his right foot against it as well. "Now what was it that you wanted to ask her?" Slade asked coldly.

Batman smirked and Robin jumped Mary from her side, throwing her to the ground and holding a bird-a-rang to her throat. Batman looked at him and Robin shrugged. "I figured that you might as well get all of your questions answered," Robin muttered.

Mary grinned at the flimsy piece of metal to her throat. Slade stepped forward, knowing exactly how much family meant to him, having lost a family already. Mary felt her father's movements and how much he was worried about her based on how he was moving and breathing. Mary grabbed Robin's hand and crushed his wrist, making him drop the metal. Robin bent over in pain and Mary jumped away from him, closer to Slade.

Batman made no movements and Slade grabbed Mary, tossing her behind himself. "Go deal with the sidekick," Slade ordered smoothly.

Mary nodded her head and jumped back over to Robin, sending deathblows to Robin's vital points. Robin barely dodged the blows, his mind still lingering on the pain in his wrist. Mary smirked as he dodged her attacks. She hit him once, sending him flying across the room.

"She's good isn't she? Eh Batman?" Slade asked.

"Yeah. But mine may be better," Batman smirked, preparing himself for a fight against Slade.

* * *

That was defiantly an interesting chapter. I liked it, I'm not sure if you did, so give me your opinion! 


End file.
